Break Me, Shake Me
by Conflicting Lies
Summary: Hate Me, Take me over. When the madness stops then you will be alone. You confuse me in a way that I've never known. M/M F/F pairings. Not really a songfic I just suck at summeries. Draco/Harry and Hermione/OC it is a bit angsty at first but it gets bette
1. Prologue

_Warnings; this is and OC and slash_

_Starring: Hermione/OC Harry/Draco __I don't own Harry Potter but the OC is mine and the story too, but not the songs I put in it and the artists will be mentioned at the bottom of the story...so... Let's begin..._

_Prologue_

Slytherin Dorms

Now... this is not what you would call a normal story of romance and finding onesself but I think it is a good one. First we will introduce one of our main characters, Miss Lilith Erato Eryx also known as Lee. She is an Aquarius, born on February, 12. She has milk chocolate colored hair and caramel colored eyes. She is a pureblooded witch in Slytherin, and the story starts with her in her sixth year.

Lee, is not what you would call a normal slytherin girl. She was an artist of sorts and always saw the beauty in people, which is probably the reason why she has so many freinds. She was also very...odd you might say.

Well, I shouldn't postpone any longer here it is,

You know when you have those days where you just totally and completely hate your life? Lee, was having that kind of day. Her dorm mates didn't bother to wake her up. They new she was having that kind of day. They had probably already sent a boy to do the job...cowards, but she guessed that was why she was in slytherin. They were all cowards. 'Knock Knock' Well speak of the devil, here comes the brave one. Pulling the blanket over her head she yells, "Come in."

"Lee?" a very familiar voice calls.

"Hey Draco...come lay with me Draco let's brood together in our misery." she replies.

"Did you dream about her again?" he replies as he walks over and opens the curtains to reveal his disheveled appearance. There were circles under his eyes and that told her that he had taken off his glamour spells. Without them he looked almost completely different his hair was down and long and looked very messy it was also a shade darker making it a dirty blonde, and he wore his glasses which were thick black rimmed, they were oly for reading so he must have been doing homework before hand. His eyes turned an almost teal color and he had some stubble on hs chin. All in all he looked very rugged and the girl he was with was the only one who saw this side of him.

She pats the spot next to her and he lays down and they pull the blankets over their heads. "You dreamt of him too." he nods a little and she asks, "What happened in your dream?" He looked more than hesitant so she adds, "I'll tell you what happened in mine." he nods and begins his tale,

"This time, it was different, he came up to me in the hallway and asked if he could talk to me," he continued with shaking breadth, "and then he started saying how he knows I like him and all but I needed to stop being obvious and that it was freaking Ginny out and it was freaking him out and he was so nice aout it. It was so like him and I woke up crying again." He wipes a tear from his eye. "What about you?" He looks at her expectanly and she takes a deep breadth before beginning.

"Well, it started similar to yours she asked if she could talk to me and then she started talking about how excited she was because Ron had asked her to marry her and that she wanted me to be her Maid of Honor and then just on and on and on. She was so excited it nearly broke my heart thinking that she would never be that excited for me." Her shoulders shoke as she held back her tears. "Life sucks." Draco nodded his agreement and then they got up and headed not for the Great Hall, but for the kitchens.

* * *

Great Hall

"They're up to something." Harry states at breakfast that morning.

"Who?" Ron asks with his mouth full of food.

"The Slytherins of course," Harry replied not taking his eyes off of the spot that Draco Malfoy, the Prince Of Slytherin, normally sat, "Malfoy and his lackey aren't here."

"What do you mean Harry? There are Crabbe and Coyle shoving their faces like every morning." You could barely hear Hermione's whisper of "They aren't the only one's shoving their faces," but Ron just ignored it she had been in a fowl mood all morning.

"No Ron I mean the girl," at Ron's blank stare he elaborates, "The quiet brunnette girl that is always with him." another blank face, "Are you honestly saying you have never seen the brunnette girl he is always with?"

"Honestly, mate I don't really care who Malfoy's shagging," he replies only to get a chorus of, "They aren't shagging" by Hermione and Harry, "Woah, calm down I'm just saying I'm not obsessed with him as you seem to be." It is too late for him to take back what he said as he realizes that it was the wrong thing to say.

"Whatever Ron," Harry snaps back and then gathers his things and leaves, leaving a dumbfounded Ron and a worried Hermione.

"So... Hermione I was wondering..." Ron begins but is stopped when he turns to see her gone. "What?"

Hallways to the dungeons

"Harry, slow down please,"

"No, Hermione I'm going to find out what's going on."

"HARRY"

"WHA-" he is cut off as Hermione grabs him and pulls him behind a tapestry. She puts a finger to her lips signaling him and he nods. Right then they hear two voices.

"Bullocks bulllocks bullocks, shit shit shit, fuck fuck, ow fuck, why did you forget to mention we had potions first thing this morning? If we are late I am blaming you" says a female voice.

"You realize the worst thing that would happen is he will take five points right, I mean this is our head of house we are talking about, right." a male voice replies.

The foot steps stop right by the statue and Hermione peeks out to see who it is. She barely holds back a gasp as she sees Malfoy without his glamour spells, and the incredibly beautiful girl next to him. The girl has a pout on her face that looks undeniably cute. Her milk chocolate hair was up in a messy bun and her gold eyes were twinkling with laughter, Hermione had the shake her head a bit to bring herself back to reality.

"You are being very cruel this morning Draco, I think your facade is seeping under you skin a bit, but you are very lucky I am a nice person," here Harry snorts silently, "Because if i were any other Slytherin I might let you walk into the class looking like that."

This time Harry peeks out and his heart stops at the sight before him. Malfoy looked incredibly handsome with his tie loose and his hair down. Harry noticed it was darker two and there was a pair of black glasses sitting atop of his head. He looked very manly, and rugged right there besides the almost invisble blush along his cheecks and neck. Luckily Hermione pulled him back before he could stay out there too long.

"Did I leave with out putting my glamours on? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" From their hiding spot Hermione and harry could here the swishing of robes as Malfoy drew his wand and they both stiffened until they heard the muttering of a few glamour spells and the ruffling of clothes again and the wand is put away.

"There that is much better, now we may head to class," the foot steps started again and Hermione let out a small sigh of releif. "Who do we have it with anyway, I hope it's not the Hufflepuffs they always make me want to cut out my eyes and ears with their huddles and chatter."

Only one set of footsteps stopped this time and there was a pause before one word was spoken that stopped the other set. "Griffindors."

"Oh, back to bed it is then."

"Lee.."

"Oh, don't give me that bullshit about keeping up appearances nobody will miss me if I am sick for one day,"

"Do you really want to face Severus when he finds out you skived his class"

"Well it won't just be his class though it would be all of them,"

"I would not reckomend it Miss Eryx," A voice speaks up dangerously close to the gryffindors hiding places.

"Bloody fucking hell, Severus do you make a living scaring the piss out of children?"

"Watch your language Lilith, and I don't think that you two count as children any more, " The proffesor drawls in his deep voice.

"You might want to watch that tone proffesor if I didn't know your...tastes then it would seem as if you were flirting." Hermione could hear the smirk in here voice, and had to put a hand over Harry's mouth to cover his spluttering.

"If I didn't know your character then I would think you were in Hufflepuff, do you even possess the ability to be descreit?" He snarls back.

"Of course I do, but when we are in an empty corridor I find it amusing to make you blush." Harry could taste the animosity in the air even with Hermione's hand covering his mouth.

"I will see you in class Miss Eryx, Mister Malfoy, do not be late," and with that the duo could hear the swoosh of his robes as the proffesor stormed away.

"Lee do you always have to embarrass the poor man? It's bad enough that he is on edge all of the time thinking someone will slip his secret, don't you remember how hard it was for him to even say anything to us at all?" Malfoy's voice was like that of a mother's when scolding a child.

"Of course I do, but you have to admit he looks adorable when he blushes." Luckily they both started to laugh and that covered up both Hermione's and Harry's choked wheezes of dsbelief.

The footsteps start again and the laughter is stopped as the two in the hall head to class.


	2. Stunned Silence

_Here is the second chapter, enjoy_

_Chapter 1: Stunned Silence_

* * *

Hallways to the Dungeons

A few moments after the two Slytherins had turned the corner the two Gryffindors stumbled out from behind the tapestry and silently started towards their class.

"What just happened," Harry whispers with a blank face.

"I don't know," Hermione replies just as monotone as Harry. Too stunned for any more words they walking to the class room and sit at their usual table, ignoring the fact that they were very early.

Potions Classroom

"Sit down." Professor Snape barks, as he sweeps into the room, "Today we will be brewing very complicated potion, that requires partners," he pauses as he here some cheers of happiness, "Since you are incapable of choosing a suitable partner yourself I have taken the time to choose them myself," the cheering stopped immediately and Hermione was sure to elbow Ron before he could utter a sound of protest. Lee gulped as she heard this and Draco sent her a look that said, 'This is all your fault.'

"Granger, Eryx," Lee could taste the satisfaction coming off of Severus in waves. Sending a glare in the direction of Draco who was snickering she picked up her things and went over to the table Hermione was at. Hermione scowled at her and she just looked away.

"Potter, Malfoy" Lee and Draco both turn to look at Severus in utter surprise and he just sneered, but anyone looking could see the humor shining in his eyes. Turning to look at Lee, Draco glared at her promising her that she would pay with his eyes, then gathered his things and sat at the table next to them with Harry.

"Morning Granger," Lee said trying at least to be civil to the love of her life. Lee had never insulted Hermione or any Gryffindor for that matter. Lee didn't insult people at all really, she teased a lot but never actually hurt someone on purpose. So needless to say she was surprised and hurt when Hermione didn't answer her and just got to work. Brushing it off they worked the rest of the class in silence and whenever their hands would brush and Hermione would draw back her hand in disgust, Lee's heart would break a little. Their potion was perfect and after class they left without a word to each other.

Draco and Harry on the other hand did not get along in silence at all, they crashed around the room all of the class period. Yelling and cursing each other getting detention after detention. harry didn't notice how Draco's comments weren't that biting and that his eyes had unshed tears. Harry didn't notice Draco's heart breaking at every mean comment he made, and he hardly notice at all that he was the one who started it all just to get the thoughts of the blond slytherin without his glamour out of his head.

Pier by the lake

"I hate life." 'splash'

"I hate life more." 'splash'

"Yeah right," Lee said standing up and throwing the last of her rocks into the lake. Draco followed her suit and stretched his arms.

'Yawn' "I'm heading back inside, are you coming?"

"Yeah, in a bit." Nodding Draco hugs his friend and heads inside. Sitting back down and making sure Draco is out of earshot she began her sad song.

_Broken heart one more time_

_Pick yourself up why even cry?_

_Broken pieces in your hand_

_Wonder how you'll make it whole_

Draco held himself as he walked inside trying to keep himself warm and keep the shill from his heart. Keeping up his facade had been taking it's toll. His two worlds were melding together, he was getting them confused and he knew...he just knew that one day he would end up like his father. Where the chill he put on in front of strangers stop going away when he was with his friends and family. Where the chill stayed forever. That thought alone brought the blond slytherin to tears so he ducked into the 3rd floor bathroom. He didn't notice the shadow follow him in.

_You know, you pray this can't be the way_

_You cry, you say somethings gotta change_

_and mend this porcelain heart of mine, of mine_

Lilith took off her shoes and socks and dipped her feet into the water. A sigh escaped her lips as the thoughts in her head churned and twisted. Why couldn't things go her way for once? Why couldn't a day go by without her heart being broken? She looked at her reflection in the lake and sighed. She felt concede thinking she was beautiful, but that's what she was told to believe. She was told to believe she was a beautiful woman who was powerful by birth. She wasn't though...she wasn't powerful and her beauty must not have been that great because she still didn't have the one she wanted. She still didn't have Hermione.

Hermione is everything she wanted in another person. She is strong and smart and cunning and sophisticated. She is beautiful too, and not in the way most see, she has a graceful beauty that shows it's face when you looked hard enough...deep enough. She was the girl Lilith wanted to go to sleep to and wake up to, and she wanted nothing to do with her. Unrequited love really is the hardest to bear.

_Someone said a broken heart_

_Would sting at first then make you stronger_

_I wonder why this pain remains_

_Were hearts made whole just to break_

Draco rubbed the back of his hand under his eyes trying in vain to hide the weakness inside himself. Reaching into his pocket Draco takes out his glasses and wand and cancels the glamours. Then he looks into the mirror and just stares.

Why couldn't he see the power and strength the other Slytherins saw in him? Where was it? Why couldn't he find that strength to go out there and get what he wants? What he wanted was Harry. More tears spilled down his face as he thought this. He wanted him so bad it hurt, but he couldn't have him, Harry didn't want him. Tearing his eyes away from the mirror he turns around and slides down the wall and brings his knees up to his chest and just hugs himself. Sobbing into his knees the pain he feels. The sobbing blocks out the sound the invisibility makes as Harry takes it off, but it doesn't block the sound of the angry, hissed out, "Malfoy,"

_You know, you pray this can't be the way_

_You cry, you say somethings gotta change_

_and mend this porcelain heart of mine_

Tears spilled down her cheeks and fell into the lake below rippling the image of herself but she hardly took notice. She was lost in her thoughts. She's sorting through all of her encounters with Hermione. She's crying even harder at the fact that through everything Hermione never even acknowledged her, never saw her or spoke to her. She never got to see her heartbreak. She will never see it breaking.

_Creator only you take brokenness_

_And create it into beauty once again_

Draco stood up quickly and rubbed his eyes dry. "What do you want H-Potter, I'm not in the mood to play right now," he put on a sneer but it held no spite.

"What are you planning, Malfoy?" Harry sounded frustrated and confused. His hair was messier than usual and there were more bags under his eyes than Draco's. He also had his wand out and pointed at Draco but the whole arm was shaking.

"What are you on about Potter?" Draco rubbed his eyes more trying to erase his embarrassed blush with his sleeves.

"I know you and your Father and your _Lord_ are planning something." his voice was poisonous and quiet and deadly.

"I am not my Father and **I do not **support his Lord," Draco took a step forward at this but Harry had already flicked his wand and shouted,

"_**Sectumsempra**!_"

_You know, you pray this can't be the way_

_You cry, you say somethings gotta change_

Sighing and drying her eyes Lee gets up, puts on her shoes and heads inside. Life may suck now but it would suck worse if she caught a cold from being out there too long.

_You know, you pray this can't be the way_

A certain bushy haired girl watched the lone girl walk away from the lake with a concentrated look on her face. Things were changing in a strange way.

_You cry, you say somethings gotta change_

Harry was panicking, he had just hit Malfoy with a spell that he had never used before and it had cut him open. There was blood everywhere and he had no idea what to do. So he ran, he ran away and left Malfoy bleeding on the floor. He ran away and Draco watched him go with sad broken eyes.

_And mend this porcelain heart, please mend this porcelain heart of mine_

Harry kept running and staring at the blood on his hands, and he hardly felt it when he slammed into someones shoulder. He just kept running and the tears kept falling from his cheeks.

_Of mine_

As soon as she saw Harry running ad crying he knew something was wrong so she was even more weary when he didn't even see her or feel it when they knocked into each other. Taking out her wand she casts a tracking spell on Draco. She followed it to the 3rd floor bathroom where she stopped dead in her tracks before screaming,

_Creator mend this heart_

**"Draco!!"**

* * *

_the song is Porcelain Heart by Barlow Girl_

_I know that this story is angsty now but it will get better I promise, there will be more song, but don't try to picture the character singing them try and picture it just in the back ground like in the movies._


	3. Hospital Hospitality

_And... here is the 3rd chapter_

_Chapter three: Hospital Hospitality_

_By the way Lilith is a Mesopotamian female demon who is associated with wind and was thought to be a bearer of disease, illness, and death. Erato is the muse of lyric poetry especially love and erotic __poetry. And Eryx is a genus of snakes commonly known as the sand boa. Just thought I would fill you in, and you may think these names are weird but remember she is a slytherin and a pure blood._

_I want to give a shout out to my one and only reveiwer, Nymphy Fate, I just wanted to say that I really appreciate your comment and they are helpful and encouraging, please keep it up and I hope more people reveiw and are as nice._

* * *

Hospital Wing

Lilith Erato Eryx was pissed. No she was more than pissed, Lee was in a great rage and was going to make her namesake proud.

Currently she was sitting at her best friend's bedside waiting for him to wake up so she could do damage control. Madame Pomfrey took four hours to stabilize him. That was four fucking hours of waiting.

Waiting to see if her friend lived or died. It was the most agonizing thing she had ever been through in her entire life. Severus was there aswell keeping her sane, by keeping calm and telling her to stop worrying and to stop tapping her foot before she made everyone crazy. Believe it or not that helped.

She had told everyone that Draco and her had been practicing spells for DADA in the bathroom when she left for a moment to get a book and when she returned he was like that. No one believed a word but they didn't protest. It seemed nobody else wanted to think that someone in Hogwarts would do something like this. Severus saw through her lies and by his gaze she could tell he would want answers. They would have to wait though, because once she was sure Draco was ok, she would go after Harry Potter and he would pay.

Gryffindor Dorms

Harry Potter could not sleep. His mind, no scratch that his entire being was a wreck of emotions. He felt guilt and worry most of all. What if he had killed Draco? What if Draco told on him? What if...What if...What if...What if...What if...What if... His mind would not stop them. The 'what if's were going to drive him insane. He just knew one way or another tomorrow was going to suck.

Hospital Wing

Even before Draco could even think a coherent thought it hurt. His heart, soul, and body all hurt so bad. He remembered why too, it was because of Harry. He shook his head mentally because he knew it would hurt even more if he did it physically and forced his eyes open.

Lee had never been more relieved in her life. Draco had just opened his eyes and she barely held back her scream of delight. The nurse chose that moment to burst in and start shoving potions down Draco's throat to make him sleep again, but that was ok, because Draco was ok and now she would get her revenge. Giving a slight nod to Severus who understood thankfully and nodded back she left the room, but only after making sure Draco was all of the way asleep. She knew Severus could look after him. Casting a quick tempus, which reviels that it is 7:12 in the morning the Slytherin girl forms a plan.

In all reality it wasn't that ingenious. She knew that the Gryffindor would be racked with guilt and would avoid his friends so she just waited until he came out of the portrait alone and cast a quick stupefy and then dragged him to an empty classroom. She didn't fight fair or give him a chance she just starting beating on him, and she beat on him until she was sure it was enough. (which was about four hours later) Then she healed him just enough to stop the bleeding, disillusioned herself and took him to the hospital wing, making sure he got a nice bed right beside Draco. It wasn't satisfying and it wasn't enjoyable but it had to be done. Harry would have been racked with guilt otherwise, and she would have never been able to forgive Harry, neither would have Snape or his friends if they ever find out. Writing a quick note to Harry, Lee leaves Harry's side and closes the curtains around him. Then she climbs into Draco's bed and holds him until she falls asleep.

2 days later...

Harry awoke to laughter right next to him. At first he thought it was his friends but when he opened his eyes he foud himself alone and only the shadows of people in the next bed could be seen. He was in the hospital wing? How did he get here? He felt fine, maybe a little sore but he could of gotten that from sleeping nothing big. Then he remembered. He remembered hurting Malfoy and then running and Malfoy's friend, that girl, coming and beating the living piss out of him. He wasn't angry that she did it, hell he wasn't angry at all, he was grateful really. In some twisted sort of way it made him feel better.

Sitting up he goes to rub his eyes, but gets distracted by the crumpled peice of paper in his fist. Opening he finds that it says,

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you understand why I did this to you. This was your penance, your debt to us. As of now you owe us nothing, _

_I hope that we can have a fresh start that is not out of pity for your deed._

_Lee_

_P.S. If you would like you could join us, Draco and I are in the next bed over._

Oddly enough the letter made more sense than his brain did so he open his curtain and walked the two steps to the bed next to his. Unfortunately that is as far as he got. He was too nervous to go any further.

With Draco

Surprisingly their was nothing but laughter coming from this make-shift room. Lee had just started to read the 'Get Well Soon' card Pansy sent Draco and she could hardly breath it was so ridiculous. Draco was still laughing so he didn't notice the shadow of a figure next to the bed. Lilith did so she stood and pulled the curtains back to reveal a very nervous looking little gryffindor without his glasses on squinting his eyes. He looked so cute she had to giggle a bit before she grabbed his glasses and hands them to him. He blushes a bit but puts them on and she invites him inside and it is more than awkward as he sits on the bed. The make-shift room has gone silent. Lee was glad to see that the Gryffindor had healed nicely and had no permanent damage.

"'Lo Harry, we were just reading a letter that our dear Pansy sent, what was the name she used," picking up the letter she laughs a bit then reads, "Her little Drakey-Wakey-Poo," she laughs a bit more and the others join in for a little chuckle. Casting a tempus she sees that it is time for breakfast so, bidding farewell to them and leaves the very odd pair, spelling Harry's bed on his way out.

Hallway

Rod and Hermione were in another argument Ron wanted to go see Harry again, but Hermione reasoned that since he was asleep when they checked before breakfast he would most likely be asleep after breakfast. Unfortunately they ended up heading there anyway mostly because Ron tried to tell Hermione that if she really cared about Harry it wouldn't hurt to check.

It was then that they saw the mysterious girl, that had been plaguing Hermione's conscience ever since that day in the hall. For some reason Hermione had never seen her before and that usually never happens. She wasn't a new student, she had checked, she was just a nice quiet girl in slytherin. That was what her sources had told her.

She was remarkably beautiful Hermione had to admit. Right now her hair was done in a sloppy bun and she was rubbing her tired looking eyes with her fists like a child, but she was still beautiful.

Ignoring her heartbeat racing and her face flushing she keeps walking. She squishes down the feeling to say good morning, or anything really, and Hermione just keeps walking. Luckily though Lilith says something instead.

"If your going to see Harry, I just came from there and he was still asleep," Lee hadn't even looked at Ron she had just looked into Hermione's eyes. Neither of them notice Ron splutter incoherent words and rant about who knows what. Lee just gave a slight nod and a small smile then went on her way. She never even had a chance to prepare herself for what came next.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I have to go to school. I just wanted to get this one out right away this morning_


	4. Diconcerning Discussions

_Here's another one,_

_Chapter 3: Diconcerning Discussions_

"So.."

"Um.."

Awkward was the perfect word to describe the situation. What was Harry supposed to say to the person he almost murdered. What was Draco supposed to say to the guy who he secretly loved, but had tried to kill him?

"I'm sorry." It was a whisper that broke the falls, the almost inaudible two words. After that the words just cam in a rush. "I had no idea what that spell would do and I know that is no excuse what did was horrible and inequitable. In all honesty I don't even know why I was following you it's just I've never been in control of my life and so when I thought that you were planning something I snapped and was tired of people hiding things and I got crazy and hit you with that spell. But once I saw the blood I panicked I had thought I had lost my mind. I mean who other than a crazy person would use a spell they had never used or practiced before. Once I saw the blood I...i.." Harry stopped his ranting and looked up, tears spilled from his eyes in a downpour of emotions. "I'm so sorry and I know it's no-"

"It's ok," those two words were spoken in a gentle tone that accompanied the very subtle and liight touch of Draco's hand on Harry's head.

"What?" Harry looked so confused and lost that he pouted in a way that made Draco chuckle a bit, which in turn made Harry blush at the intimacy of the situation.

* * *

Hallway

"Wait!" Two pairs of incredulous eyes turn to look at the bushy haired girl neither expecting that word to come from her mouth.

"Um.." she suddenly blushes a bit at the looks but seems to gain her confidence back by clearing her throat. "Why don't we walk to class together,"

On second thought those words that came out then were probably the last things either were expecting judging by Ron's very good impression of a fish. All Lee could do was nod her head, her features returning to their normal mask of indifference. With a brisk stride Hermione was at Lee's side and they headed towards the dungeons, leaving Ron to do his impressios of fish, and turning an odd purple color in his confusion.

Hospital Wing

It was really really strange to see two school rivals sitting on a hospital bed laughing as they play a game of exploding snap. It was even more strange that they would sneak looks at each other never calling each other on it when they were caught. It was like a fairy tale and Draco couldn't be more happy. Every minute or so he would sneak a look at Harry and everytime he caught Harry looking back his heart jumped and his mile widened.

"Harry, mate, you won't beleive what just-"

Hallway

"There's going to be a pop quiz today."

"What?" It really was a day full of surprises.

"In potions...There's going ot be a pop quiz."

"How do you know that?" Hermione's tone was only slightly accusing and her eyes only held curiosity so Lee held back the remark her slytherin mask wanted to give.

"I saw him this morning and he had the 'Pop quiz' look in his eyes."

"You knew we had a pop quiz just from a look?" Her tone was so astonished the Lee chuckled lightly before answering. Hermione tried very hard to keep her thoughts from thinking about how beautiful and vibrant and...delicate she seemed when she laughed like that.

Her tone turned teasing when she next spoke, "Well, yes and the fact that he was mumbling about pop quizzes teaching students to pay attention in class," she couldn't help the adoring smile that came across her face when Hermione blushed at her teasing. Looking away her smile fell as she saw they had reached the dungeons.

Hospital Wing

The two looked at each other in horror not knowing how to handle to situation. Luckily they didn't have to.

"Oh...your sleeing," the two had stopped breathing and now they looked at each other in confusion. Harry gathers his Gryffindor courage and peeks through the curtains only to see himself sleeping and Ron looking very dissapointed. "oh.. well I guess I'll come back later then." He made a slow retreat and Harry reclosed the curtains and sat down on Draco's bed. looking at each other they just stared for a few seconds before grinning and then chuckling and eventually peels of laughter. Though it wasn't laughter of joy or humor, no, it was the laughter that one would experience after almost dieing and in their situation that is what almost happened.

Outside class

"It was nice," at Hermione's confused look Lee elaborated, "Talking to you was nice the only people that talk with me like that are Draco and Snape. So," suddenly loosing the confidense she had musttered up she smiles sadly and takes a breadth. "Thanks," that wasn't what she wanted to say and she was silently cursing herself for even speaking. So not meeting Hermione's eyes she makes to go to class.

"I enjoyed it a lot." Lee guessed that whatever you expected from gryffindor's you can plan for the opposite. " I never really chat that much and it was..." her smile turns teasing and it throws Lee off balance a bit, "nice."

They both smile at each other and open the doors to the classroom together.

Hospital Wing

"What's your favorite color?" Harry had abandoned all of his expectations of Draco Malfoy. Harry had thought he was an unreasonably arrogant git, but in reality he is a quirky, nerdy git, with no social skills. They had been asking each other questions after the whole 'insident' and Draco's answers were thoughtful while Harry's were impulsive.

"Hmmm, I would say," he looked directly into Harry's eyes as he answered. "a deep green, not dark but deep." Harry blushed hard at the implications of those words. "What about you?"

Harry copied Draco's actions and said, "Periwinkle," as soon as the words left his mouth he was silently laughing with his hand over his mouth in an effort to stop the giggles.

"And what, Harry, do you find so amusing?" The haughty tone was unaffective as he was smiling widely.

"Your-"giggle"Your eyes are periwinle blue." he bursts into more peels of laughter.

Draco's smile turned into a smirk as he leans forward and whispers, "So your favorite color is the same color as my eyes? How," he pauses letting his breadth ghost over Harry's ear, "_Interesting." _The word was practically purred.

Harry immediatly froze.


End file.
